halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinityverse
Introduction = Welcome to the hub of the infinite horizon; in this universe there is no single present date, only an epic saga to be told. >> Access_code-4582: STRIVE FOR GLORY << |-| News & FAQ = }} ---- FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS :;What is the Infinityverse? ::The Infinityverse is a non-alternate (meaning everything is compatible with current canon) expanded universe created by Rozh. It focuses on no single time era, allowing for a virtually limitless pool of writing possibilities. :;What happened to Noble Team? ::Kat died with a sniper shot to the head. Emile died after his lung was punctured by an Energy Sword. Carter did manage to eject from the Pelican before the crash, but he was unable to move due to his injuries and was subsequently killed by plasma bombardment. ;) Jorge made a safe transition out of Slipspace just in time to rendezvous with Epsilon Indi Prime. B312 died in his last stand. Jun is alive and well, and if anyone would like to write his Infinityverse page, let me know. :;What of the other Spartans? ::There are two classes of Spartan-IIs, one Noble Team sister unit, four classes of Spartan-IIIs, and possibly a fourth generation of around one hundred operators. Spartan-II spots are limited, but Spartan-II, Class-II, has around sixty open spots. ;) :;What happened to the UNSC/UEG post war? ::After the war, there wasn't much time before the Civil War of 2553. By the end of the latter, the UNSC chose to solidify its control over the Human sphere. In a series of events that are yet to be elaborated upon, the UEG will be reformed into a single-planet government, unwillingly relinquishing its supplemental powers to the UNSC and the newly formed UND :;Is this related to Necros or AAO? ::Not at all. The Necros project, the grandfather of collaborations, is completely on its own, as is Against All Odds, the "next big thing" on Halo Fanon. Some articles are shared to a certain extent between the Infinityverse and other collaborations; these include Taradia, Tecnniqe Electronics, Xar 'Mantakree, and others. :;Can I join the Infinityverse? ::Sure! Just drop a message here, and you'll most likely be accepted. You should have at least a few decent articles before requesting, though. |-| Members = The following is a list of project members. Moderators are in bold while unofficial contributors are to be marked as such. ---- :[[User:Rozh|'Rozh']] :SPARTAN-118 :Pikapi :Pupmax12 :Forever Autumn :Nanosoldier :Spartan-091 (Unnofficial) |-| UNSC DataNet = |-| Timeline= 600px ---- The Infinityverse brightly welcomes all willing writers to partake in an adventure of a lifetime. The Infinityverse focuses on no present date; instead, it features approximately half a dozen historical niches to expand upon. These range from the times of the Forerunner and ancient Human civilization to the near-collapse of the UNSC in the twenty-eighth century, in addition to anything and everything in-between. Also, we can ensure that everyone is treated with fairness, no matter the situation. So, what are you waiting for? Sign up today! ---- Major Events :2553 :*Human-Covenant War ends. :*Civil War of 2553 begins. :*The Special Warfare Directorate is formed and assumes command of all UNSC special forces units. :*The Tuqoi Dynasty is formed. :2556 :*Civil War of 2553 ends; UNSC gains uncontested dominance over the Human Sphere. :*Charter of Privateering is signed and enacted; months later, Haverson Defense "rents" three light frigates to the UNSC Navy. :2558 :*Operation MAD HATTER, a UNSC attempt to eliminate a major Kig-Yar trading outpost on the fringes of the Outer Colonies, takes place. :*The UNSC begins accelerates reconstruction to an extraordinary pace in an attempt to fend off potential assault from remnants of the Covenant. :2566-2576 :*Known as the decade of joy or the great rearmament, the UNSC begins a full scale restoration of its military prowess while the civilian world prospers equally well on certain colonies. On others, civilization is finally beginning the grueling process of restoration. :2578-2580 :*The Darçyc System Campaign takes place. This war, while small, is the first step into a new era of warfare. :2582 :*The Second Great War erupts as the split New and Old Covenants fight for Reborn Prosperity. The Sangheili Empire joins in soon after while the UNSC bides its time. :2584 :*The rebuilt UNSC faces its first true test as the Second Human Civil War breaks out. :2590 :*The UNSC crushes the final pockets of heavy resistance throughout its territory. :2592 :*The UNSC finally joins the Second Great War in an effort to revive its collapsing Sangheili allies. :*Installation 02 is discovered. :2595 :*Fall of Taradia occurs. :'''2600 :*Battle of Lacerta takes place. :2611 :*First Battle of Sanghelios takes place. :2617 :*Operation: RED SUN takes place. :2622 :*The Second Great War ends, UNSC emerges on top after having no more than a dozen planets glassed. A power struggle leaves the Sangheili Empire battered and beaten. :2626 :*War of 2626, another Covenant civil war of sorts, takes place. :2631 :*Operation: FROSTY PEAK takes place. :*The Viratta are discovered when a PMC-sponsored patrol comes across a Armazian mining outpost. Both sides begin to exchange information at a slow rate. :2655 :*The Galactic War begins. :2666 :*The Veer are encountered for the first time. :2674-2701 :*As former belligerents unite to fight off the Veer, the latter retreats and greatly fortifies territorial defenses. It is speculated this may be a period of religious peace for the species and thus allows the combined coalition to rearm and prepare for invasion. However, the Veer promptly return to war efforts after nearly forty years of peace. :2730 :*Galactic War ends in a Pyrrhic coalition victory, though only saved through a controlled release of the Flood parasite. :I claim no owner ship of the above video. Category:Halo: Infinity Category:Rozh